S08
Pokémon: Advanced Battle is the eighth season of the Pokémon anime, and the third season of the dub of the , consisting of episodes 93-145 of the original Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation series. This season concludes the adventures of , , Max, and in the Hoenn region, as Ash and May compete in the Ever Grande Conference and the Hoenn Grand Festival, respectively. It also showcases the beginning of Ash's second adventure through Kanto while challenging the . It originally aired in the United States as part of the 2005-2006 Saturday morning line-up. The season began with Clamperl Of Wisdom, which originally aired on September 17, 2005, and ended with Pasta La Vista, which originally aired on July 8, 2006. This season skips AG120, a clip show episode. Jamie Davyous Owens joins the cast this season providing the voice of Officer Jenny from Lee Quick. This is the final season that takes place in the Hoenn region. It is preceded by Pokémon: Advanced Challenge and succeeded by Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Blurb Ash earns his final two Badges and secures himself a spot in the Hoenn League Championships, while May comes dangerously close to not getting her final Ribbon—setting the stage for epic showdowns with both of her rivals in the Grand Festival. Ash meets two Trainers that become his own Hoenn rivals, facing off against both of them during the course of the tournament. Upon returning to Kanto and reuniting with old friends, Ash is recruited for a new challenge—the Battle Frontier! Important events * Teams Magma and Aqua awaken and , only to realize the true danger in unleashing their power. Lance helps to resolve the situation. (AG097 - AG098) * tries his luck against the Hoenn Elite Four member Drake. (AG101) * meets a new rival Harley, not knowing of his penchant for trickery. (AG103) * On the way to Slateport City, Ash meets Morrison, who becomes his rival. (AG118) * Ash and stop Brodie, now independent, from stealing the Ribbon Cup. (AG119) * The Hoenn Grand Festival takes place. (AG121 - AG123) ** May, Drew, Harley, and get past the preliminary and main Appeals Round. (AG121 - AG122) ** May defeats Harley in the Contest Battles, but loses to Drew, ending up in the top eight. (AG123) ** Robert defeats Drew in the finals, winning the Ribbon Cup and becoming a Top Coordinator. (AG123) * Upon arriving at Ever Grande City, Ash and friends meet , an Ever Grande Conference participant and torch runner. (AG125) * The Ever Grande Conference takes place (AG126 - AG131) ** Ash, Morrison, and Tyson make it past the preliminary round. (AG126) ** Ash, Morrison, and Tyson make it through the qualifying rounds. (AG127 - AG128) ** Ash battles and wins. (AG128 - AG129) ** Ash battles Morrison and wins. (AG129 - AG130) ** Ash battles Tyson, and loses. Ash comes in the top eight in the Hoenn League, while Tyson becomes the Ever Grande Conference winner. (AG130 - AG131) * Ash and his friends part ways. Ash later meets Scott and Agatha at the Viridian Gym. Scott tells Ash of the . (AG132) * Ash, May and Max reunite at 's , and rejoins the group in the very end of the episode. (AG133) * makes an appearance for three episodes. (AG132 - AG134) * Ash and May begin their quests to participate in the Battle Frontier and Kanto s, respectively. (AG133) Party changes Additions The following Pokémon are obtained: * Ash's Snorunt (AG108) * May's Munchlax (AG117) * Misty's Azurill (prior to AG132) * May's Squirtle (AG133) Evolutions The following Pokémon evolve: * Brock's → (AG105) * Ash's → (AG123) Releases * None Other * Ash's Torkoal (left at Professor Oak's lab, AG133) * Ash's Glalie (left at Professor Oak's lab, AG133) * May's Skitty (left at Petalburg Gym before AG133) * May's Beautifly (left at Petalburg Gym before AG133) * May's Bulbasaur (left at Professor Oak's lab, AG133) * Brock's Ludicolo (left at Pewter Gym before AG134) Returns The following Pokémon return to their Trainer: * Ash's Phanpy (AG133) Gym battles Ash defeats the following Gym Leaders: * Tate and Liza (AG100) * Juan (AG111) Pokémon Contests May wins a Pokémon Contest in each of the following locations: * Purika City (AG103) * Pacifidlog Town (AG116) * Saffron City (AG144) Battle Frontier Ash defeats the following Frontier Brains: * (AG136) Home video releases North American DVD releases Australian DVD releases Trivia * For reasons unknown, this season was never aired on television. However DVDs were made available, which at the time was unusual for recent season in New Zealand. It was also aired on the n , which can be viewed in New Zealand through . * The episodes of this season, Pokémon: Advanced, and Pokémon: Advanced Challenge for sale on iTunes are missing the Who's That Pokémon? and Pokémon Trainer's Choice segments, as well as the season-based eyecatches from the final commercial breaks. * This is the final season to air on Kids' WB! In other languages |da=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |nl=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |fi=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |fr= |de=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |hi=पोकेमोन: एडवांस्ड बैटल Pokémon: Advanced Battle |it=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |pt_br= Pokémon: Advanced Battle |pt_eu=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |es_la= |es_eu=Pokémon: Advanced Battle |ru= Pokémon: Advanced Battle |sv=Pokémon: Advanced Battle }} 08 *3 de:Staffel 8 es:Octava temporada fr:Saison 8 it:Pokémon - Advanced Battle